What's Up Buttercup?
by CrimsonKey
Summary: Is it truly better to have loved and lost than to never love at all? The King of Monsters seems to think otherwise. Oneshot Rated T just to be safe.
**So this is my first one shot. I originally made this as I feel Asgore doesn't receive enough love in the series. I hope he will receive a bit more attention. I mean, he's been through a lot. Any who, read, relax, and enjoy**. **I DO NOT own the image used for the cover art, nor do I own Undertale.**

* * *

It wasn't often she saw him like this. The king of all monsters was usually very upbeat, usually too much for his own good. From tending his garden, to encouraging young children to follow their dreams at their schools, King Asgore was a sight to behold.

He always wore a great big smile, one that could chase away even the most terrible of days. He would use it to greet everyone he met, be it friend or foe.

Yet here he was, sitting in a cozy room of the house he currently owned. Clothed in a pink and green large hawaiian shirt and tan bermuda shorts, sitting on a bed that was small for his large stature. Not smiling.

Alphys crept in cautiously. "Umm s-sir?" She asked timidly.

At the sound of her voice, Asgore jumped. He quickly attempted to hide something he had been holding by stuffing it under the bed's comforter before turning around to face the scientist.

"Come now Alphys," he said in a jolly voice. "I am King no longer. I'm just another monster like everyone else," he gave a chuckle.

However, Alphys was not fooled. He was faking the whole charade. Whatever was under the comforter was very "inconspicuously" creating a pointed box shape. "K-K-King." She stopped herself, attempting to break the habit. "Asgore," she corrected. " What's going on?"

"Why nothing of course!" He boomed, his face conveniently avoiding hers. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Asgore, you've a-always been a terrible l-liar." Alphys reprimanded.

"I know," the former king answered, his shoulders slumping. He gave a long sigh, suddenly seeming much older. "I guess I can't hide it any longer."

With a flourish, Asgore yanked the comforter off of his bed. Alphys slowly walked closer to the bed, fearing what she might find.

A dark purple cape spread itself on top of the mattress. On top of the cape was a simple picture frame.

"I was a terrible king, Alphys." His deep voice began to crack with emotion, surprising the scientist. "I lost my children, my wife, I plunged us all into a war. I am the reason we were trapped underground for so long."

"Asgore…" Alphys was at a lost for words. She was never good at comforting people. She could have never been able to even comfort herself. However, she new there was one thing she wanted when she was feeling down. So isolated and alone and numb.

Getting closer to Asgore, she opened her arms as wide as they would go. She attempted to embrace him, her arms not even able to envelope half of his massive frame.

"W-What?" Asgore stuttered, not expecting the contact. He returned the hug, nearly picking up the scientist. Big burly tears dribbled down his face and into his beard, eventually drenching Alphys.

"Um, A-Asgore?" She asked.

The former king looked down. He noticed Alphys, practically swimming. He quickly let her go, embarrassed. "Oopsie."

The two of them sat side by side on the mattress, the only noise as Asgore sniffled on occasion. "T-Those things m-might've happened Asgore, but that's d-doesn't mean you haven't done good e-either." He continued to solemnly look at the cape and picture frame, barely registering her words.

"I-It's like in Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2. Mew eventually learns that s-she has to look forward. Not b-back."

Asgore continued to stare at the picture. Minutes passed by, awkward silence deafening the room.

"Y-You're not alone." Alphys said finally.

"How?" he asked blankly.

"Y-You know what I-I did," she stuttered. "I went too far with my experiments. I-I was so desperate t-to help, I made everything worse. I made Flowey."

Asgore finally looked up. "I am sorry, Alphys." His hands trembled. "I put you through so much. I hurt you too."

Alphys sighed. "This was all long ago." She firmly stated. "B-But now, we have a f-future. And i-it's all thanks to Frisk."

"Frisk." Asgore's eyes brightened, becoming less distant and more alert.

" T-Thanks to Frisk, I managed t-to tell Undyne how I feel. And now y-you need to do that with T-Toriel."

Asgore gazed longingly at the picture. It held a portrait of him, Toriel, and his two children; Asriel and Chara. It was all he had left of his happier times. In the picture, Toriel was baking a pie with his children, Asriel and Chara absolutely covered in flour. He himself was sneaking a taste of his wife's homemade butterscotch and cinnamon pie, Toriel laughing at his "stealth" attempt.

"Y-You're not the same person you were back then. You k-know what you did w-wrong. If F-Frisk has taught us anything, it is to k-keep trying."

Asgore stood up. Alphys was right. He was a different monster. Right now, Toriel hated him. She was disgusted with every fiber of his being. But he loved her. Somehow, he didn't know how, Frisk had destroyed the barrier, defeated Flowey, and set his people free. If Frisk could do that, he could win his wife's heart back.

"Thank you Alphys. For reminding me of who I am." Asgore felt genuinely happy. So happy, that he did something he could always do, he smiled.

Alphys smiled back. "I'll help i-in any way I can." She readjusted her glasses.

"Now then," said the large goat monster. "Would you like some tea?" The scientist nodded. "Good. I have your mug in my cupboard. I'll go get us some Golden Flower tea." Asgore managed to squeeze out of the tiny doorway before he stopped in the hallway.

"Then….can you tell me what an "anime" is?" He asked curiously.

Alphys could feel herself grow excited. "Of course! I'll start you off with Mew Mew Kissy Cutey, the Original! And then a-after you contemplate why Mew is the best character of all and could never ever end up with Arf, we can watch the second one!"

The former king left, presumably to grab their tea. Despite the emotional moment she had felt with her friend, she was proud of herself. She had saved had saved her favorite ship! Well, besides herself and Undyne of course!


End file.
